Accidental love and a death note!
by Jose
Summary: After an accident, Neji suddenly falls in love for Sakura... When Sakura starts getting stalked by the boy, she turns to the only one able to defend her...Mizu... Rated T for language. [NejiSaku] [GaaraMizu]


_Jose: Ha! I got some inspiration finally!_

_Neji: What the heck…? It's a Neji bashing fic! Jose!_

_Jose: Muahahaha… Anyway, I only own Mizu, my original character… Read my other fanfiction to understand Mizu a little bit…_

--

Love has a funny way of really creeping people out… I don't know how it happened, but now I can't stop thinking about Sakura… Am I in love, too?

The accidental love…and a death note?

Accidents happen, don't they? I was running away from it all… My family wanted me to go and protect my cousin, Hinata, on a high-ranked mission, but I wouldn't get any credit for helping… I think I finally snapped… I just got up and ran without a second thought.

I knew my cousin might die on this mission, but I could die, too! They just never understood, and never let me have my say in it. My uncle said that he tried to convince baa-chan.

I tried to run farther, and almost towards the back gate of the village, but my head started pounding. I fell to the ground instantly, and held my head in pain… the last thing I saw was that annoying pink girl, Sakura, and I passed out

Damn cousin… Damn uncle… Damn curse…

--

Sakura's POV

I just saw a little bit of this whole situation… Neji was running by, and almost ran into me… While I was trying to slightly recover from the rude action, I heard Neji let out a small scream, and he just passed out. I couldn't just leave him there, I had to get him to a hospital. I tried getting near him, but that loud voice of his uncle sounded.

"Leave him little girl!"

I hate being called that. Turning around, Neji's uncle passed by her rudely and picked Neji up from the ground as he slowly walked away…

It was better for him to go, I think… Of course, I didn't know about the curse marking, and I didn't pay attention to it at all during the Chuunin exams… I just decided to leave the matter alone and let the Hyuuga deal with Hyuuga problems…

I only realized the foolish mistake I made later on… But to get rid of the thought, I headed towards the bathhouse to enjoy a soothing hot spring treatment.

It was relaxing at first, but then she arrived… Mizu… My entire day was ruined then, as she passed by me… I stuck my tongue out when she passed by my to be alone, and she splashed me using that strange sound power she owned, burning me slightly… I had to get out and take a cold shower, and it stung…

Mizu and I have always been rivals… every time I did something to piss her off like insulting Naruto, or even hitting him, she would act… She used to just give me that cold stare, but now if I hit Naruto, even if it's because of him, Mizu trips me, or even goes as far as to push me away with that power of hers…

But, I guess that isn't so bad as the horrible mental treatment I needed after Sasuke-kun rejected me over and over… I just started to ignore my feelings for him… I never thought that Neji would start to hit on my during that mission I was sent on with Hinata… Oh god, it was so creepy…

Whenever I even looked at him, he started blushing and turned away… Creepy… He even tried to ask me out, and hug me at one time… thank god Hinata was there to stop me from trying to kill the boy…

After the mission, I told Ino about how strange Neji was acting, and I almost made her laugh to death.

"Neji liking you, Sakura-chan! That's even _better_ than Lee asking you to be his girlfriend!"

"Better? Ino-**pig**!"

"Prepare to die Sakura!!"

So after that little fight I left, leaving Ino with a huge scratch on her face and messed up hair…

For some reason, there was something extremely strange… Was that Neji that passed by my for the fifth time…? Getting home, my mail box was filled with many, many letters, most of them with the Hyuuga symbol on them…

"I knew he was weird but… why is he stalking me…?"

--

_That was really fun, you know! Please read and review! Ja ne!_


End file.
